Attack of the Evil Burritos!
by VisualZero
Summary: Oh no! The dastardly El Drago and his follower Jin, uh, I mean - RYUGA - have gathered all the evil tacos and burritos of the world and is commencing world domination! It's up to Sho and Leon I MEAN KYOYA AND GINGKA to stop them! Beywheelz crossover crackfic


I'm going to start this story by ignoring Hyoma. HEY, HYOMA! I'M IGNORING YOU!

hyoma: fuck my life

It was a beautiful day in the Pokemon world. Of course considering the following story takes place in the Beyblade world that doesn't really matter shit, does it? Anyway...

'Whew, thank goodness Zero G doesn't come out in English until Fall - I have a few more months to become attractive...' Madoka said, as her and Tsubasa strolled towards the Bey Pitt.

'I was thinking of changing my look a little, y'know, to show everyone a new side of me,' Tsubasa admitted. 'What do you think?'

'Well, whatever you do don't do anything to drastic-' The Bey mechanic was cut off by a camera thrust in her face.

'Smile, Doka! You're on Zeo time!' Zeo grinned, Toby and Masamune at his side. 'Come on, say something funny. We're gonna go film Kyoya sleeping and then sneak it into Nile's porn stash.'

'There's a death sentance if I've ever heard one.' Tsubasa said.

Madoka pushed the camera. 'Isn't that Hikaru's camera? She's gonna freak out when she founds you've stolen it.'

'We stole this camera?' Toby asked, shocked. 'What the hell, Zeo? I thought you said you jut found it lying around!'

'I _did_ find it lying around... Hikaru's room... a locked drawer in Hikaru's room to be exact.'

'Well then, I no longer want to go along with this plan,' Toby turned away taking out a cell phone. 'Taking other people's things without asking is just wrong.'

Just then Nile walked past.

'Hey Nile!' The Egyptian nodded at Madoka, who greeted him, and the others, however he was frowning.

'What's wrong with you?' Masamune asked.

'Kyoya just text me he loved me.'

'WHO THE FUCK STOLE MY PHONE?' The lion blader exploded charging up to the group. Toby hastily whipped the phone he was holding out of sight.

'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Zeo smiled. 'Crap, you're awake. Oh well, let's go video those little Beywheel guys; they're kind of cute.'

'They're not cute,' Kyoya spat. 'They are SCUM of the EARTH not to mention total weirdos.'

'What are you talking about Kyoya? They're not total weirdos-'

Just then Sho stumbled in to view, clad completely in a Gingka Hagane cosplay. 'Not even sonic rainboom can stop the mighty El Draaagggoooooooo! I can't go ooonnnn!' He moaned in a high-pitched voice before collapsing dramatically.

'What even-' Tsubasa and the others watched as Leon, dressed as Kyoya, ran over to Sho.

'My manly abs do not have the ability to emphathize with you - but I do understand the evil El Drago must be stopped!' Leon looked at the others. 'The fuck are you looking at?' He hissed.

'Umm, nothing...' Nile muttered, tapping Kyoya. 'Let's get out of here before this all turns to shit.'

Suddenly Sho sat up.

'You've got to help us muchachos! Help us or El Drago will take over the world! He and his army of burritos and tacos won't be taken down easily - but dammit, we can try!'

'Didn't you die?' Tsubasa asked.

'I did but I regenerated because Pegasus is a unicorn.'

'...'

'You heard him! We've got stop stop the evil burritos from taking over the world!' Leon and Sho ran out of the room, leaving the others in silence.

Tsubasa looked at Madoka who had her eyes closed.

'Imagining Shun Kazami?'

'Hearing Shun scream "We've got stop stop the evil burritos from taking over the world!" has made my day.' She smiled.

'I wonder what those little weirdos are up to?' Zeo said aloud.

'Oh well, they'll probably piss off if we just ignore them.' Toby assured him and then they stopped dead in their tracks.

'What.'

Vast mountains of foil-wrapped burrito upon burrito and hundreds of stuffed tacos filled every inch of the corridor. Sitting in a throne made entirely of burritos was Jin, wearing one of those big ass mexican hats and laughing manically.

Meanwhile, Leon and Sho were freaking out.

'No! His power is even greater than we thought!' Sho said worriedly.

'There's no way we can take on that many burritos at once!' Leon yelled.

'...' No one else said anything. Then:

'WHAT THE FUCK WITH THE BURRITOS AND THE MEXICAN HATS WHAT EVEN TEAM DUNGEON AREN'T THAT FUCKED UP-' Was how Zeo eloquently put it.

'How did they get so many burritos?' Tsubasa wondered.

'Gingka!' Leon addressed Sho. 'I think I have an idea! We need Benkei!'

'Benkei?' Madoka raised her eyebrow. 'Okay guy, this has all gone way too far-'

Aaand Covey rushed in dressed like Benkei.

'Of course.'

Toby whistled at Leon. 'Nice pimping, my son, I can't even convince Zeo that a threesome with Da Xiang would be a good thing!'

'Toby, we've been through this before - he is just not my type.'

'Fools!' Jin yelled from atop his burrito throne. 'How do you expect to stop me?'

'Like this! Benkei! Special move - eat all of the burritos!' Leon yelled.

'You bet boss!' And with that, Covey sat down and began to eat all of the burritos, as Jin howled dramatically and Sho and Leon cheered.

'Curses! The one weakness of the burritos - their edibility!'

'Take that El Drago!'

'Adios, mother fucker!'

Team Dungeon filmed the two high-fiving.

Madoka and Tsubasa looked at each other and silently agreed they would simply walk away and never speak of this incident again.

**I watch Beywheelz for the first time and THIS is what my fucked up mind comes out with**


End file.
